1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a urine meter for use with a urine collection bag or system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a urine meter constructed to facilitate faster drainage and more precise volume measurement.
2. Background of Related Art
Urine meters are well known and are commonly used in conjunction with urine collection systems for catheterized patients. Typically, a urine meter is secured to a urine collection bag and receives urine from a supply tube which is connected to a catheterized patient. The urine meter has a limited volume and includes indicia for measuring the volume of fluid deposited therein. The urine meter is attached to a urine collection bag of greater volume and includes at least one drain opening positioned in an upper portion of the meter which is in fluid communication with the urine collection bag. After a predetermined period of time of use, the volume of urine in the urine meter can be recorded and the contents of the urine meter can be emptied into the urine collection bag.